


Bum Bum.

by M83



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Censored butt sex, M/M, Narry - Freeform, doing the naughty, stup1d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M83/pseuds/M83





	Bum Bum.

Niall’s sin station was tingling for Harry’s….yanno. Niall pressed a palm onto Harry’s hard, throbbing, giant,… dicky. Harry whimpered so cutely and a blush rose into his cheeks as his other cheeks were thrashed apart by Niall’s dicky! It slid in, Harry made a naughty noise in approval! 

“YASSSSS” Niall wailed as his pin-prick …dicky…hehe…pounded in an out of Harry’s tight little pink butt circle of pleasure! 

“Going to….” Harry pleaded.

“SWEET MERCY!” Niall cried as he sputtered his whipped cream sin stick streams all over Harry’s porcelain chest.


End file.
